The Mirror Warriors
by Ultima00
Summary: FF 3 DS story. Remember when the light warriors faced that mirror and became frozen for a little while? What if did something more than that? Something nobody expected...LunethxAria, still deciding if I'll do other couples.


**Greetings people. Final Fantasy 3 DS story here, and I'm still a newbie at this stuff, so be easy. This story takes pace a couple months after the game (the ending really disappointed me…) so please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Does it count if you own a copy of FF3 DS? No? Dang… Fine, I don't own anything...yet.  
**

Arc was tossing back around in his bed. He hasn't had a single wink of sleep and it was in the middle of the night. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a bad day.

It's been several months since he and his friends became the light warriors, several months since they worked together and defeated the cloud of darkness and saved the world. Several months since they became known as heroes…

In those months, they all went they're separate ways. Arc is living at his home in Topapa, Ingus the knight has become Princess Sarah's loyal bodyguard, and Refia, the sole female member of the group is working on becoming a blacksmith. Finally, there was Luneth…

Luneth, like Arc, stayed in Topapa for a while, but as the months went by, he started to change. He wasn't the same person that Arc grew up with. It was only a few months later that he disappeared. And it was a couple days later after Arc contacted the others they found out he took the Invincible, a ship they found on their journey capable of traveling over small mountains.

None of them have heard of him since. Not a letter from the moogles, or a visit telling them where he's been. Arc was beginning to worry…

He decided to try and get some sleep. He was going to need it for tomorrow. Besides, he knew Luneth. His friend wasn't going to go down without a fight. He smiled and closed his eyes.

_The invincible, a couple hundred miles from Topapa…_

Luneth was at the steering wheel of the invincible, speeding towards his home as soon as possible. Sweat was falling from his brow. He had to get there as soon as possible to warn the others. Not to mention he had to take his "passenger" to a safe place.

He looked over to the ship's sleeping corridors to see the frail figure still sleeping. He sighed. He had no idea how the young girl survived the torture that she was forced to take. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the scene that he saw; it filled him with anger just thinking how anyone could do something like that…

He quickly put that thought out of his head. He was simply trying to get home right now. He would think about that thought there. He hoped that he had to get home soon; he wasn't in good shape right now.

After a while, he noticed the familiar site of Topapa's houses. He smiled. He was going to reach home…

Just then, he noticed the shape of a young boy walking around near Topapa. He recognized the figure as his friend Arc! What was he doing out at this time? It didn't matter; he needed to see him right away. He only hoped that "they" weren't following him…

_Near Topapa…_

Arc had finally stopped trying to sleep. He needed to get out of his house and take a walk. He left Topapa and decided simply to walk around near his home. It was only after a few minutes did he notice the faint outline of a giant ship flying towards Topapa. It only took a few seconds for him to register that it was the invincible._ Luneth's back! _He thought to himself with a smile. He started to run in the direction of the ship when it all of a sudden landed directly in front of him.

When it opened, Luneth came stumbling out carrying something covered in a sheet in his arms. Arc was shocked by the way his friend looked. Luneth was in his warrior job outfit, covered in dirt and dried blood. Luneth himself had cuts and bruises all over him. However, it wasn't how Luneth looked that shock Arc the most, it was the expression on his face.

Luneth was afraid.

Luneth tried his best to put on a smile for his friend as he started walking towards his friend with the sheet covered object in his hands. "Hey Arc, how's it going?" He said, obviously trying to look like nothing was wrong, but failing miserably. "Luneth!" His friend replied back. "Where have you been all this time? And what happened to you?"

Luneth simply shrugged. "Well, it's kinda a long story. I'll tell you later when the we get the others…"

Just then, Luneth turned around, his face covered in fear. He knew why he was acting like this, and realized that he was too late. He had to make sure that no one else had to suffer. He then turned to his old friend. "Sorry Arc, I have to go. I need you to do me a favor." He then gave the sheeted covered object to his friend. "Can you take care of her for me?" She's already suffered enough."

Not waiting for an answer, Luneth went back on the invincible and left without another word, leaving Arc wondering what has happened to his friend. In the time he's been gone. He looked down at the sheet covered girl and wondered: who was she? And why was Luneth so eager to leave her behind?

More importantly, how and where did he get her in the first place?

**Well, there's chapter one for you folks. And I have to say, the chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected. Please review.**


End file.
